Paper Crane
by Glay
Summary: Ken is invited to a certain lavender purplish pink haired girl's birthday party, but what romance will they find? Kenyako


A short sweet Kenyako that is basically in Ken's pov only it's in 3rd person rather in 1st. But don't worry! It's all-knowing 3rd person! ^_^ A few choppy sentences, a few run on ones, don't doubt that they will probably a few grammar mistakes... but all for the atmosphere! Enjoy, it's one of my best fics (In my opinion, to say the least ~_~)  
  
Oh, and Digimon is absolutely in no way mine, how nice.   
  
***  
  
  
Paper Crane  
  
  
A birthday party. Why was he at it? Well, apart from being on the juvenile guest list, Ken Ichijouji was welcomed into an inner circle of friendship there. Sure, he was welcomed but he had yet to feel like it. You asked, what do you mean he didn't feel welcomed? There was music, pretty girls, and best of all, CAKE! Yeah, Ken had some problems.   
  
That's why he sat there that morning of the day of that particular party. And so Ken was excited right? Well, not really. Ken waited there patiently with a pencil in one hand and his head in the other. Ken was probably bored, or thinking, or maybe he's asleep? We can poke him and find out. No, that wouldn't be right. Ken was right. Ken was always right, but now he felt... Almost wrong. Almost, you hear? Yeah, almost, so what was so bad about that? Ken didn't think he would be welcome. But he was! He didn't know that...  
  
  
So Ken sat there on the large fading mauve couch in the middle of the room. He was surrounded by many teenagers. Many of them were very familiar. Some a little too familiar for him, but he stayed. He was welcomed, so he stayed.   
  
"Will you be having some tropical punch, Ken? It's delicious!"  
"...Alright." He said to her, looking around slightly.  
The girl with a tennis outfit handed him a glass and went off. Being polite though, she says, "You're welcome!" before doing so.  
  
Again Ken thinks of that morning before that party. He remembered many things about that morning.   
  
  
***  
  
  
He sat at his desk, now bustling and fiddling. There was paper on his desk. He pried at the paper as he sat in his chair at his desk, glowering at the wrapped gift sitting on his bed. It was a pretty lavender purplish pink colour, he supposed. He also supposed she'd love it because she'd assume he noticed her hair colour and matched it just for her. Well, in a way, he actually did. He did just notice how it matched her... but that wasn't important. He was pondering too many things.   
  
Ken sighed and turned his chair back to face the desk with paper on it. He didn't even know why they would want him at a party. This will be unnerving, he hoped he didn't embarrass himself at his first party, he thought. Pathetic is what he thought of right then also, but just as quickly wrote it off.  
  
The young digimon of Ken was strewn upon the bed linens in a satisfactory nap. Ken, not wanting to disturb his small friend, thought it over as to whether he should take him along. What did he do? When the young digimon woke up all on his own, or maybe sensing his partner, Ken didn't need to decide.  
  
"Ken? That's very pretty, what is it?" yawned the soft voice of his digimon asked, pointing clearly at the white object in his hands.  
"It's origami." Ken whispered back.   
"Hi Origami!" he chirped quietly entranced with the graceful looking object. Ken chuckled a little at the innocent naïve creature now almost in his lap.  
"No, this is a crane. I folded it out of paper. See what it looks like?"  
"Oh! Well, it's very pretty."  
"I know. I like it too."  
"Won't you be late for your party?" The digimon looked up in concern and a bit in disappointment. He had wanted to go as well.   
"I will if you don't hurry up and get in the bag. C'mon!"   
  
So where was Ken going that afternoon? His parents thought as they saw him come sauntering out of his room, one hand on a lavender purplish pink coloured box, and one hand carrying a bag.   
  
"Where 'ya off to-"  
"Parents, I would really appreciate it if you were to drive me to this party..."  
  
  
***  
  
  
Now, the coy young girl sat at the head of the table, ready to set an old year to the wind. Her sister, careful as she was, lit all the small candles, which smelled like cotton candy, on the cake. The lights were dimmed slowly, all to quiet the guests and to create a mood. One that Ken could not remember feeling in quite some time.  
  
"Ready? Set? Blow those candles!"  
  
The guests cheered as many of the candles went out. It intrigued Ken, for just as quickly had they been lit, they had been snuffed out by one breath. Only one did it take. These poor candles, had they not been lit at all they would have never had to suffer the cruel intentions of the world around them. Sad, he thought.   
  
Those around him laughed and chatted but luck would have it for those candles; two were left, still strong to the world around them. Ken wished they could feel for the candles also, but that was stupid. Candles are wax around a piece of wick, and then the wick is set a fire and the melted wax acted as the fuel.   
  
Words from ahead took his mind out of the repetitive state and placed it fully in the talker's hands.  
  
"Ooooo!! There are only two left! You know what that means don't you?" The girl with long cinnamon brownish hair giggled as she placed a hand on the birthday girl. She bent down and whispered something in her ear, startling the younger girl obviously.  
  
"Really?? I've never heard of that rule before!" Her eyes darted around the table.  
  
So, this was awkward. Who had ever heard of this before? When there are two candles left you choose someone special to you and blow them out together, thus ensuring the strength of the relationship. It could have been stranger, like trying to understand a candle. That was strange. But then again, the girl with the cinnamon brownish hair could just be lying. Ken thought so.  
  
She'd probably pick the cinnamon brownish haired girl, or the young serious boy in the corner, or maybe even one of her siblings. Respectable choices, all of them were. She could pick the girl in the tennis outfit or the boy with goggles, maybe even the tall sophisticated one on the chair. Or how about the short brown haired girl in pink? She looked perky. What about the other people he didn't know, she would probably pick a friend from the lot, or one of the blond boys he knew. She could have picked any of them and the prophecy of the candles would be guaranteed. They all knew her, loved the girl with lavender purplish pink hair, big bright eyes shielded by large glasses and a voice that carried.   
  
But she picked Ken.   
  
Ken, the exact one she didn't have a relationship of some kind with. And that's why, he supposed, he was the candidate. What better way to actually start a relationship of some kind than this? Why wouldn't she pick him? And why was he so surprised.  
  
He blinked, again, again.  
  
She's smarter than she looks.  
  
And he was to be the one to take away the light. He had to blow away the life from these two strong candles. In a way, in reminded him of the Digimon Emperor, who frowned at insolence, lashed out at rebels and blew away the flame of many candles in hope out there in that land.   
  
So, he thought back to his fragile paper crane, sitting calmly it all it's pure nature on top of the large gift, that was wrapped in lavender purplish pink paper, he got the lavender purplish pink haired girl and faintly remembered that they matched and she would probably notice. Thinking, how he could create something so delicate, made him feel more important than he could ever be by being a genius. Just a small feeling, and Ken could compare it to the wondrously elusive one described to him when a parent has a child.   
  
"Ready Ken?" she quietly asked, surely not wanting to displease him with a loud raucous mannerism. She copied him, sat quietly and lightly like he did. What she didn't know was that being Ken displeased him all too much.  
  
"Ready." And they blew out the candles together. All the while the girl smiled back at him, watching for any signs. He didn't know what signs she wanted from him though.  
  
People around him clapped and smiled at him. He smiled back politely, and took a bite of the christened cake.   
  
Ken allowed himself this much fun, for he was sure someone like him must not have too much of something so precious. He'd enjoy as much as he would let himself have until he'd squelch the source of it all together. He had to leave soon.  
  
Other guests had to leave soon as well. Getting to the point, the lavender purplish pink haired birthday girl, who made herself a relationship with Ken, and others he knew gathered all the presents into a pile in front of her and she grinned.   
  
A sweater here, a bunch of makeup there.   
  
Ken seriously thought she didn't need any, but if he voiced that she'd notice and probably make a big deal about it in a negative or positive way and so he sat back.   
  
Some more clothes and a few computer games, books, music.   
  
Nothing out of the ordinary. Ken's gift was hardly any different. What else would you give a teenage lavender purplish pink haired girl who crushed, gushed and dreamt about love, romance and many other girlish things like that? Well, he could give her an argument, a fight, some flowers, candy, or maybe even a first kiss and he was sure she'd like all presents in one way or another.   
  
Some more than others, he thought. But which ones, exactly, would she like best? Now as he looked at all her newly acquired items, his was definitely not special. He was sure she was expecting him to have the best present of all. She did, after all, welcome him. He was welcomed by her the most and now felt obligated.  
  
At last, the birthday girl turned to the rather large and obscure box with a paper crane on top of it. She glanced over at Ken; he looked longingly as she ran her hands over the top, reaching the small bird perched there. She looked at it keenly, and heaven forbid her to not like it, he thought. But she smiled, a sweet small one, a slightly inviting one as her eyes quickly left it to say goodbye to some departing friends.   
  
He let out a breath he did not know he was holding as she commented on the lavender purplish pink wrapping paper and how it matched her hair. Just like he knew she would. He granted the people around him a specially selected grin as he rewarded himself for noticing. The cinnamon brownish haired girl also giggled about it. A few of the other girls followed suit too. Ken could see the exasperated looks on the other boys' faces as well.  
  
The birthday girl excitedly unwrapped her gift, and he felt a sort of dread to the fact that it was generic. It was something to throw into the pile.   
  
He had gotten her an expensive pair of shoes. He had seen her one-day yelling for her shoe size then seeing the price and crying at the particular store in the mall before he walked off. He knew she would reprimand him now for he hadn't made his presence known to her. Ken had simply walked off, storing the seemingly worthless information in the back of his head, along with what the boy with goggles' favourite colour was, the favourite drink of the young boy, what hair accessories the short brown haired perky girl wore, and where the blond boy's hats were sold.  
  
He never thought it would be such a stupid gift until now. What was he thinking, getting a girl shoes for a present?   
  
But she did look happy though. Extremely happy. Possibly happy for him even remembering such a small bit of information on her.   
  
She put them on very quickly; prancing around for all to see her in the gift Ken got her. She was happy. And he was happy. But he remembered how he had to limit his happiness, and soon a frown replaced his large smile. Surprisingly it hurt to frown this time, and the muscles in his face strained, wanting his mouth to be pulled back into its rightful position. They all looked at him and asked him what was wrong. He had to leave.  
  
Sad waves and cheery comments were passed out to him by each person in the packed apartment. He silently looked over the shoddy condition the place had gotten into after a party had taken place, making a mental note to never have one.   
  
The lavender purplish pink haired birthday girl looked the saddest of them all. Don't worry birthday girl, you made a relationship of some kind with Ken, remember? But she waited until she was the last one to bid him farewell, and walked with him silently through the hall and to the elevator.  
  
He dejectedly pushed the 'down' button and stared at the shoes he had given her. Ken noticed how they could look much better on her feet than just in the box. If he said that right now though, she'd think that he was sweet or yell at him for staring at her feet and he kept silent.  
  
She was sad, he could tell that. Anyone could have known that. She didn't have to start crying though, just over him leaving. He wasn't walking out of her life, like so many people do each day. He was just going home.   
  
But home is away, he reminded himself. The lavender purplish pink haired girl probably liked closeness. So, he drew her into a hug, however awkward and out of place it was in front of the elevator doors that had yet to open and she didn't object.  
  
"Ken, thank you for the gift. It's the best present I've gotten all night." She smiles at him again, wiping away the already drying tears that came and gone quickly. She was a very emotional girl, he noticed, but it probably wouldn't wind up being something she'd like to have noticed right now.   
  
"You're... welcome," He checked his wording, making sure it didn't sound as foreign as it did to him in his mind, but he was welcomed so he needn't worry.  
  
"I'm glad you liked the shoes." Ken said, and they heard the false sounding bell as the elevator doors opened to reveal an empty chamber that was to deliver him.  
  
The lavender purplish pink haired girl and Ken glanced at the wide open doors together before he stepped away from her and into the small room.  
  
She checked him over to see if his perfect disposition was in need of fixing anywhere but found nothing so she shifted her weight and held her arms. He pressed the button for the lobby where his parents would be waiting for him, and checked his wristwatch for the time. 10:58, he thought and stole a glance of the girl waving to him before the doors shut her out completely. "Silly," she said quietly to herself. "I was talking about your friendship."  
  
The girl let her frantic waving stop and she lingered at the spot to recall their small embrace before heading back to her party. She was welcomed warmly into the calming and glorious atmosphere when entering her apartment again. She resumed the typical activities but not before cleaning up the wrapping paper, garbage and gifts with the help of the small boy whom she gave a precious little grin to.  
  
"What do I do with this?" He asked as he fingered the small white paper crane that sat by the coffee table.  
"That, my dear friend, stays with me!" she gripped the piece of origami in mock greediness and shooed her little friend away.  
  
The lavender purplish pink haired girl watched him leave the room then turned back to inspect the small wonder in her hand. She turned it around carefully; looking for anything that would personalize it that Ken may have put on it. She found none so decided to take a look out the window when she heard a few cars go by.   
  
Frowning slightly when her small hope to see Ken leaving was crushed she gently set the paper crane on the windowsill and left to answer a phone call.  
  
  
  
Ken walked out of the building behind his parents as they talked about the current news. Luckily, Ken was not the headliner this time around. He had had a strange feeling when coming down in that elevator. He didn't think he'd even ever felt that one in his entire life, and wasn't sure how to think of it.   
  
Instead of feeling himself sink down to the ground floor along with the elevator that day, he felt like he was being lifted up. And he didn't think he'd ever come down again when he briefly looked up at the girl's window to see the paper crane on the windowsill.   
  
He supposed that the candles didn't lie then, and the cinnamon brownish haired girl didn't either. They did have a relationship of some kind now, and he was glad it was with she, the lavender purplish pink haired girl who he noticed everything about.  
  
  
But, Ken hasn't gone back there 'til this day. It's the lavender purplish pink haired girl's birthday again. You see, he wasn't afraid he wouldn't be welcomed anymore. Ken's always been welcomed.   
  
No, Ken was waiting for the day when he could give her a better gift, one that topped the overly expensive shoes from last year.  
  
  
So he stood at the elevators for he could only stay for the blowing out of the candles this time. He and the lavender purplish pink haired girl stood together again. Ken held nothing in his hands while she held the paper crane she'd kept all along. He'd asked her why she had kept it; the only reply he got was that it was part of the gift too. He noticed how she held it, and thought that it must have meant much more than being just part of the gift. But if he told her that she'd get angry with him for trying to guess her feelings even though he knew he was right and so he stood there.   
  
He also knew she was wondering about her gift for this year. He always noticed her.   
  
"Ken, you aren't going to eat and run like what some others did last year right?" Her voice tried to be angry with him, but managed to sound at least a bit sly.  
  
"Well! I thought at least you'd respect my choice in presents. Maybe I really shouldn't give one to you this year!" He smiled, and played with some coins in his pockets, trying to fool her to think her present was in them.  
  
She huffed though and started to rub her temple giving him one of her rare 'annoyed but happy with you' smiles. He returned it but slowly his look turned into one of concern and he stepped forward and bent to get a better look.  
  
"What is it...what? What?" she looked at him nervously as he continued to inspect her.  
"Turn you head...you have something-" she cut him off.  
"If this is a joke Ken, you are going to hear hell from me." She couldn't sound very angry though, since it was terribly frightening to see a look so devoid on Ken's face she shook and shut her eyes tightly to try and get away from what had Ken acting so strange.  
  
He touched her soft lavender purplish pink hair, remembering that the colour should really be named. He watched her shiver a bit when his finger brushed against her neck.  
  
Ken's eyes softened and he shook off the guilt for having scared the lavender purplish pink haired girl. Age fourteen.   
  
His memories returned one year back, when he was once wondering what the best gift to get a teenage girl who was like her. What to get the lavender purplish pink haired girl who stole his thoughts and forced him to notice her. He noticed her a lot. So gently, carefully and shaking, Ken leaned down faintly remembering to give her something better next year. Maybe let her get angry with him then give her candy, he thought.  
  
  
Her eyes shot open when she realised he was gone. He had left again, but not before receiving her small gift. And, she thought, it was definitely better than last year's.  
  
She cautiously brought her fingers up to her mouth and her heart fluttered when she realized what happened. She began the run wildly back to her apartment door, ready to tell the cinnamon brownish haired girl, as well as the girl with orangey reddish styled hair and the younger girl with short brown hair.   
  
Miyako Inoue then noticed the paper crane was missing from her hands and she ran back to the elevators to see if she dropped it.  
  
No such luck.  
  
She blinked her eyes in shock then stared at the elevator doors. Stomping back to her apartment with fury and love all swirled up inside of her she rejoined her friends.  
  
  
Ken walked down the sidewalk in Odaiba that afternoon. He had to be at a judo class soon. He smiled as he twirled the small paper bird on his finger.  
  
My life: filled with peace, love, and purity.  
  
  
  
Fin.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Author's notes and things to note after reading "Paper Crane":  
  
First you must note that a paper crane is a symbol of peace and stuff.   
  
Aha! So I'm finished this little fic! I've been writing this on and off for a long time now. Anyway, I'm sorry for those who can't stand all those "Lavender purplish pink haired girl" phrases. I couldn't help it at all! I loved that phrase, and it happened to fit right in with the story. Wonder why I didn't use anyone's name? (With the exception at the end where I say Miyako once!) Or why there was that long run of 'being welcomed'?  
  
Well, I didn't use anyone's name except Ken's because throughout the story he was supposed to feel like an outsider and the others around him were like strangers. You don't normally know a stranger's name do you? Nope.  
  
The 'being welcomed' part was sorta like... hummm, well going back to the strangers idea, Ken had yet to feel accepted and be their friend. We know he and Miyako are friends in the end because I use her name. Also, throughout the series Ken is always trying to earn the forgiveness of the Digidestined.   
  
And YES, I did write a kiss scene. Pretty pathetic attempt eh? I can't help it! Not only was I trying to preserve the impersonalized feel to the fic, I was writing my first ever kiss scene.... blah. Oh well.  
  
  



End file.
